The Life of Gary the Snail
|status = Active |writer = |run = Pilot: May 13, 2017 Official Run: October 23, 2017-present |plot = |executive = |television = Jasbre TV |company = Jasbre Productions |season = 3 |episode = 78 (60 finished)}} The Life of Gary is a French/British spin-off created by FrenchSpongeBob77777 about what Gary the Snail gets up to in his spare time, this show is rated TV-Y7 and airs on both Temmie Central, along with its French counterpart, Jasbre TV and airs reruns on Banana Studios. Episode Guide Series Overview Season 1 (2017-18) Season 2 (2018-20) Season 3 (2021-22) French Title Cards Season 1 FrenchPilot.png|Pilot|link=http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob%27s_Quirky_Behaviour FrenchGary1.PNG|Housewarming FrenchGary2.PNG|Gary Gets the Flu FrenchGary3.PNG|First Time at the Beach FrenchGary4.PNG|The Lemonade Stand FrenchGary5.PNG|Gary's Special Carpet FrenchGary6.PNG|Gary and Larry FrenchGary7.PNG|Gary on the Air FrenchGary8.PNG|Snellie Returns FrenchGary9.PNG|SpongeBob's Quirky Behaviour|link=http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob%27s_Quirky_Behaviour FrenchGary10.PNG|Gary's Toothache FrenchGary11.PNG|Halloween in a Nut-Shell FrenchGary12.PNG|Sponge's Best Friend FrenchGary13.PNG|Puffy Fluffy Returns FrenchGary14.PNG|The Package FrenchGary15.PNG|Neglectful Sponge FrenchGary16.PNG|Snow Day FrenchGary17.PNG|Time Out FrenchGary18..gif|Gary's Christmas FrenchGary19.PNG|Gary's Country FrenchGary20.PNG|Tired Snail FrenchGary21.PNG|The Nerdsitter FrenchGary22.PNG|Dragged to the Mall FrenchGary23.PNG|Gary and the Hooks FrenchGary24.PNG|Snail-Napped FrenchGary25.PNG|The Postcard FrenchGary26.PNG|Gary's Invitation FrenchGary27.PNG|Gary's Home Video FrenchGary28.PNG|The Hospital Appointment FrenchGary29.PNG|Disobedient FrenchGary30.PNG|Treats Ahoy! FrenchGary31.PNG|April Fools, SpongeBob FrenchGary32.PNG|Mollusk Vegas FrenchGary33.PNG|The New Gadget FrenchGary34.PNG|The Makeover FrenchGary35.PNG|Sponge Life FrenchGary36.PNG|Gary in the Middle FrenchGary37.PNG|The New Toy FrenchGary38.PNG|Patrick's Pet FrenchGary39.PNG|Patty Mania FrenchGary40.PNG|Just Bad Luck FrenchGary41.PNG|Gary and Potty FrenchGary42.PNG|Bored Game FrenchGary43.PNG|Dumb Snail FrenchGary44.PNG|A Typical Day FrenchGary45.PNG|Gareward FrenchGary46.PNG|It's the Suds FrenchGary47.PNG|iClam FrenchGary48.PNG|Why the Slime? Season 2 FrenchGary49.PNG|A Snaily New Year FrenchGary50.PNG|Gary's Native Tongue FrenchGary51.PNG|Pretend Tensions FrenchGary52.PNG|Gary's Backstory FrenchGary53.PNG|I Don't Get It? FrenchGary54.PNG|The Slideshow FrenchGary55.PNG|Snail-Po Sensation FrenchGary56.PNG|Decisions, Decisions! FrenchGary57.PNG|In the Dark FrenchGary58.PNG|Cooking with Gary FrenchGary59.PNG|A Rock and a Hard Shell FrenchGary60.PNG|Autistic Snail FrenchGary61.PNG|Snailing School FrenchGary62.PNG|Not Music to My Ears FrenchGary63.PNG|E.V.I.L FrenchGary64.PNG|Staying Up FrenchGary65.PNG|Lights, Camera, Arrgh! FrenchGary66.PNG|The Art Duel FrenchGary67.PNG|Looks That Kill FrenchGary68.PNG|Jail Snail FrenchGary69.PNG|QWERTY FrenchGary70.PNG|The Stench FrenchGary71.PNG|Gary's Band FrenchGary72.PNG|1,000,000° Outside FrenchGary73.PNG|Gary's Malfunction FrenchGary74.PNG|Driven Mad FrenchGary75.PNG|Gary the God FrenchGary76.PNG|Magic is Tragic FrenchGary77.PNG|Chemo Snail FrenchGary78.PNG|Christmas at the Pineapple - Part 1 FrenchGary79.PNG|Christmas at the Pineapple - Part 2 FrenchGary80.PNG|Gary's in the Fishbowl FrenchGary81.PNG|Classic Computing FrenchGary82.PNG|The Krusty Side FrenchGary83.PNG|Foiled frenchgary84.PNG|Everything is Chrome frenchgary85.PNG|Abusive Sponge FrenchGary86.PNG|Imaginary Friend FrenchGary87.PNG|Snail Fed Up FrenchGary88.PNG|The Snail Duo FrenchGary89.PNG|Jealousy FrenchGary90.PNG|Gary the Chef FrenchGary91.PNG|Slip 'N Slime FrenchGary92.PNG|Gary's Ransom FrenchGary93.PNG|Gary's Egg FrenchGary94.PNG|Double Trouble FrenchGary95.PNG|Tourist Trapped FrenchGary96.PNG|Bark, Bark! FrenchGary97.PNG|Ah, Memories Season 3 FrenchGary98.PNG|We Now Return to Our Feature Presentation FrenchGary99.PNG|Backflips FrenchGary100.PNG|Welcome to the Doll House FrenchGary101.PNG|Gary's Gratitude FrenchGary102.PNG|Rough and Tough FrenchGary103.PNG|Hygiene Gone Haywire FrenchGary104.PNG|Gary's New Color FrenchGary105.PNG|The Coupon FrenchGary106.PNG|Gary's Hair FrenchGary107.PNG|Gary by the Radiator FrenchGary108.png|Sugar Hype FrenchGary109.png|Thrown Away FrenchGary110.png|Get (Pat)Rick Quick FrenchGary111.png|Scam Callers FrenchGary112.PNG|Here Comes the Skateboarding Snail FrenchGary113.PNG|Worm Fed FrenchGary114.PNG|Gary, SpongeBob, and the Remote FrenchGary115.PNG|When Snails Fly Gallery GaryLogoFrench.PNG|French Logo Gary5old.PNG|Gary's Special Carpet (Original Title) Gary7old.PNG|Gary on the Air (Original Title) Gary24old.PNG|Snail-Napped (Original Title) Gary29old.PNG|Disobedient (Original Title) Gary48old.PNG|Why the Slime? (Original Title) Gary51old.PNG|Pretend Tensions (Original Title) Gary58old.PNG|Cooking with Gary (Original Title) FrenchGary58alt.PNG|Cooking with Gary (Alternate French Title Card) FrenchGary60alt.PNG|Autistic Snail (Alternate French Title) Trivia *The whole show uses the Ed Interlock font, but at some points, there has been other fonts that have been used. *The pilot episode of the show was later re-aired as a regular episode on TV on November 13, 2017, the re-aired episode is called "SpongeBob's Quirky Behaviour", except this version is 11 minutes long and has more scenes. *This show first premiered in France from September 4-8, 2017 for the first 10 episodes, the pilot episode was released in France on August 1, 2016, this was to promote the upcoming spin-off the following year. *There wasn't an episode consisting of 3 segments until Season 3's premiere. *The paper in Gary's Ransom is a cropped and edited version of an unknown stock image. Videos The Life of Gary the snail title Cards (Pilot - Gary's Toothache) The Life of Gary the Snail, Halloween in a Nut-Shell, Title Card Sponge's Best Friend Puffy Fluffy Returns Temmie Central Promo (for PolarKey) The Life of Gary the Snail, A Typical Day, Polish Rating References Category:Minti Category:The Life of Gary the Snail Category:2017 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:Temmie Central Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:2018 Category:Banana Studios Category:Jasbre TV